


The Look

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached out for her but Jo only smiled as she slipped to her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture Kijikun posted to her journal.   
> http://kijikun.livejournal.com/1104907.html

Jo pulled away slightly from Lucifer. He reached for her, but Jo only smiled, slipping to her knees before him. Her hands reached out to run up his denim clad thighs. Lucifer watched her, eyes dark with need. 

Jo pressed her palm against the growing bulge, hearing his sharp intake of air. She pressed firmly, as he spread his legs to give her more room. Jo smiled up at him as she reached out to pop the button and slowly lower the zipper. 

Lucifer’s breathing deepened, his eyes focused on Jo. Jo smiled at him as she reached into the opening of his jeans and carefully eased his cock out. She stroked him gently, feeling him growing harder within the loose clasp of her fingers. She leaned forward to breath him in, tongue flicking out to taste the pre come beading the tip of his shaft. 

He shuddered, as her mouth closed over him, her hand wrapped around the base of him to steady him. She took her time, listening to the sounds she pulled from him, the taste and weight of him in her mouth. Lucifer slid one hand into her hair, not forcing himself deeper into her mouth. He let her set the pace as his hand threaded through her hair. 

Jo’s other hand slipped lower to trace over that spot below his cock before cupping his balls in her hand. She let him slid further into her mouth as she rolled his balls in her hand.. Glancing up, she saw his head had fallen back, eyes closed in pleasure. Jo watched him, enjoying the way he’d become lost in his own need. A thrill shot threw, knowing she was the one to put that look on his face. 

She sucked a little harder, feeling the way his balls drew up in her hand. Lucifer’s hand tightened in her hair as he gasped out her name, warning her. Jo didn’t pull away as he came. She swallowed around him as he groaned and spilled down her throat. Jo pulled away, some of his come spurting across her face and chest. 

She rose from her knees as Lucifer slumped against the wall, panting softly. She kissed him lightly feeling his arms close around her. Lucifer opened his eyes, a finger coming up to run through his seed on her chin. 

He kissed her, harder this time as he spun them around to put the wall against her back. His eyes on her, Lucifer went to his knees before her.


End file.
